


ever fallen in love (with someone you shouldn't've?)

by elisa_pie



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisa_pie/pseuds/elisa_pie
Summary: Zach is a rock star loved and admired by a small but dedicated fanbase of young women. Chris is a grad student dissatisfied with his life who gets dragged to the club where Zach's performing with his band.





	1. I wanted to be with you alone

**Author's Note:**

> thank you cardassiansunrise for giving this chapter a quick read-through before I posted it!
> 
> there will probably be around 5 chapters, and looks like they will all be named after the lyrics of some of my favourite songs from the 80s, so look forward to that, i guess

_The Flamin’ goes_

_11pm, tickts 20$_

Chris stares at the misspelled poster as he enters the club with Patrick and Reid. It’s probably some kind of rock’n’roll thing, but being an English major he can’t help but wince. Coming to this place hadn’t exactly been his idea, but Patrick knows one of the bouncers and they don’t have to pay for entry, so it’s as good a place as any to start their Friday bar crawl. And if Chris is tired after a long week of research and grading papers for the course he’s doing his TA stint for, well, he’s sure his friends are equally tired and looking forward to the chance to wind down.

There’s only so much free time they all get, with their busy schedules of work and coursework, and Chris knows he should be happy about the chance to spend an evening with his friends. He’s just been hoping for an opportunity to catch up with them in a place where they could actually talk instead of having to shout over too-loud music. Not that he’s taken advantage of any previous occasions when they’ve met for lunch or dinner to talk about what’s on his mind.

The music’s loud as they enter the dimly lit, crowded club. Chris hadn’t recognised the name of the band on the poster, but it looks like a lot of people do know it. Chris and the guys end up standing on the side, sipping their beers, trying to have a conversation over the music. Chris is mostly just smiling and nodding along, feeling weirdly restless.

The rest of the lights are turned off as the music in the background fades away and the bandmembers get on the stage, one by one. The sound of an electric guitar is almost drowned out by the noise from the audience. Chris has noticed that most of the audience consists of young women in their 20s, dressed in short dresses or tight jeans and sparkly tops. Some have flowers in their hair. There are a lot of men too, though most of them seem to be accompanying their girlfriends. 

When the singer of the band walks on the stage, the noise grows louder and many of the women scream. Zach–which seems to be the guy’s name, based on the screams–flashes a grin at his audience as he struts towards the microphone, dressed all in black. They start the first song immediately when Zach gives the band a signal, and the crowd goes wild, singing and dancing along.

The way Zach moves across the stage is almost graceful, in contrast with the heavy, loud music. Chris finds himself wondering how it’s possible to move like that in what appear to be particularly tight black leather pants. The material must be soft and yielding to accommodate that kind of movement. Chris remembers the one time when he had to run to catch a bus, wearing particularly tight jeans–much like the ones he’s wearing now. It had not been a fun experience. When Zach lifts his foot on an amp and leans forward, cradling the microphone with both hands, looking like he’s making love to it with his mouth, Chris is worried for a moment that the pants might rip. He keeps staring, as if his attention would somehow prevent that particular wardrobe disaster from happening.

The next song is introduced as “a slow but still loud ballad” by the bass player while Zach crouches down on the edge of the stage to talk to one of the girls in the front row. There’s shouting and applause as people recognize the song–even Chris thinks he’s heard it on the radio, actually, though he doesn’t know the name of it–and more shouting as Zach pulls the girl up on the stage with him and starts to dance with her. She’s tall and gorgeous, with long, wavy brown hair and a lime green dress that pops against her slightly tanned skin. Chris can’t stop staring at them and the way they move together.

“Wow, he’s a lucky guy,” Patrick near-shouts into Chris’s ear. Chris nods in agreement, but it’s Zach he can’t take his eyes off. The way he holds the girl, a strong arm wrapped around her waist while he holds the microphone with his other hand and gazes into the girl’s eyes. Chris wonders what it would feel like to be on the receiving end of that kind of attention. 

As the song ends and the girl goes back to her friends in the audience, Chris admires the gentle way Zach helps her down from the stage, practically lifting her as if she weighs nothing, making sure she’s okay.

When Zach takes his t-shirt off in between songs, revealing defined abs and dark chest hair, Chris gasps. He’s glad any noise he makes is drowned out by the screaming all around him. The guy is seriously fit, the muscles in his chest and arms flexing as he moves on the stage, jumping and dancing. Chris chances a look at his friends, who of course seem to be completely unaffected and thankfully also oblivious to whatever expression's currently on Chris’s face.

“Shit, he’s not going to stage dive, is he?” Patrick says into Chris’s ear, just as Zach leaps from the stage into the waiting arms of his fans in the front row.

Chris's hands are itching to touch as Zach’s body moves away from the stage, supported by the mass of screaming fans. He lifts his arms along with the people next to him, just in case. It wouldn’t be nice to let the guy fall, wouldn’t it? That’s what he tells himself, what he’ll say if anyone asks, if anyone questions his motives.

In the end he doesn’t get the chance to stealthily hold onto and caress the skin glistening with sweat (and glitter, he’s pretty sure there’s glitter too). When the movement of the hands and arms brings Zach closer, he holds his hand out and Chris grabs it without thinking, holding tight while Zach grins down at him, their faces getting closer for a second until the movement of the crowd turns Zach away from him again. Chris lets go of his hand reluctantly, and if his hand brushes against Zach’s stomach and side in the process, if his gaze lingers on that ass in tight black leather, he’s pretty sure no one notices. Patrick goes to get another round, and Chris gulps his beer down a little too quickly, his face heating as he notices the glitter on his palm.

When the gig ends with a final encore of another apparently familiar song that has the crowd singing along, Chris is both relieved but also vaguely sad and dissatisfied that it’s over. The songs had been rather good, drawing him in even though he wasn’t familiar with them. The band clearly worked well together, and okay, there was definitely something magnetic about their singer. Chris hadn’t been able to take his eyes off the guy the entire time he’d been up there on stage.

On his way back from the bathroom, where he’d splashed some cold water on his face and told himself to get over it--whatever it was--Chris walks past a group of women laughing and talking excitedly. He turns to look at the merch table where he sees some band members (including Zach) talking to fans. Chris hangs around in the background and fidgets with his phone as the women line up to take selfies and ask for autographs. He tries not to stare but probably fails spectacularly.

Chris can feel his heart beat faster as the crowd around him disperses and Zach catches his eye. He feels like he’s intruding, out of place among the young women still lingering, whispering to each other and giggling as they go through the pictures on their phones.

They stare at each other for a moment and then Zach grins at him.

“You wanna take a picture too?”

Chris blinks, then looks down at the phone still in his hand.

“Uh, yeah. Sure. If that’s okay?”

“Of course,” Zach says, gesturing to one of the guys at the merch table. “Karl can take the picture, can’t you, Karl?”

Zach turns back to Chris and smiles again. He’s wearing a fresh white t-shirt with a Buzzcocks logo on it. “You liked the gig?”

“Yeah, I… you were, I mean, it was awesome, just...woah.”

Zach laughs, the sound deep and warm. He looks so much softer here, standing still instead of moving around frantically on the stage. His skin is still clearly sweaty from the gig, dark hair falling over his smiling eyes. A grumpy looking man Zach had referred to as Karl steps up and waits as Chris fiddles with the camera on his phone and silently curses his suddenly clumsy hands.

As soon as he hands the phone over, Zach motions for him to move closer. Chris’s arms hang awkwardly on his sides and he recalls with perfect clarity how it felt to touch Zach’s hot skin, to support the weight of him with his hands that are now clammy with nervous sweat. Zach moves an inch closer and slides his hand to Chris’s waist. Chris sucks in a breath and moves his own hand to rest against Zach’s back almost without thinking. He sees Karl raise the phone and just as the hears the faint click of the camera, almost indistinguishable in the loud bar, Zach’s face turns slightly towards him, his breath tickling Chris’s ear as he whispers, “You smell nice.”

Chris’s heart beats in an unsteady rhythm, his head turning slightly towards Zach at those words. He probably smells like beer and sweat, definitely not as nice as the women Zach has been hugging for the past however many minutes. Zach’s breath feels like an intimate caress against the skin of his neck, and when Chris dares to turn his head a little bit more he realises how close Zach’s face is. Chris’s gaze drops down to that mouth, and he feels a shiver going down his spine as Zach smiles, all confident and like he knows exactly what’s going on in Chris’s head–when Chris hardly knows himself.

That whole thing probably doesn’t last for more than a few seconds until Karl is shoving Chris’s phone back at him. Zach’s hand slides away from Chris’s back, his fingers brushing the bare skin where Chris’s t-shirt has ridden up. Chris shivers.

“I’ll see you around, maybe,” Zach says, and Chris just blinks stupidly as Zach is lead away by his team. Karl shoots him a curious glance over his shoulder, which finally jolts Chris from his daze. He walks back to the bar, hoping he’s not blushing so badly that his friends will be able to tell.

“Hey buddy, what took you so long?” Reid asks.

“I got talking to some people,” Chris answers after hesitating for a moment. It’s not exactly a lie, and he could have just said that he’d met the band--even if he’d been talking to just Zach. But it would somehow feel like he was revealing too much.

Patrick and Reid have half-empty beer bottles in their hands and have apparently been arguing about where to head next. Chris hums half-heartedly in agreement to Patrick’s suggestion, and Reid agrees on the condition that the first round isn’t on him.

As they are leaving the bar, Chris spots Zach and some of his bandmates in the alleyway around the corner. At least he thinks they’re the band. To be honest he hadn’t really focused on the other bandmembers that much. He meets Zach’s gaze while his friends are trying to get a cab. Chris tears his eyes away and turns to his friends, a vague idea forming in his head.

“Hey, I think I’ll just call it a night. You guys… go where you’re going. I’ll take another cab.”

“Aw, man. You sure?” Patrick frowns, already holding the cab door open.

“You’re no fun,” Reid complains.

“Yeah, yeah,” Chris says. “I’ll see you guys later. Take care.”

Patrick and Reid get in their cab and Chris turns around, only to find the doorway he’d been glancing at now empty. He looks around for a moment, desperately thinking he missed his chance. A chance to what, he isn’t even sure. It was silly of him to imagine Zach even remembers him. He must have talked to dozens of fans after the gig.

Chris is about to start looking for a cab of his own, trying to stamp down his disappointment, when he sees the door opening and Zach’s head peeking from behind it.

“Oh, hey,” Zach says, smiling a little. “I was afraid you’d left.”

“No, I...no.”

“Good.”

They stare at each other for a moment before Zach gives that sharp, sparkling grin again.

“So, wanna come in or not?”

Chris smiles too, unable to help it. He steps towards the door, his heart hammering in his chest as he steps into the dim hallway. Zach closes the door behind them and then he’s close enough for Chris to notice how he smells--all sweaty and musky, like he’d been exercising. That gig must have been one hell of an exercise, the way Zach moved around that stage.

Chris tries not to breathe in too loudly as Zach walks past and leads him to what Chris assumes is the “backstage” area. It’s thankfully empty apart from them, and Chris asks about that, trying to prevent any awkward silences now that they’re alone. Maybe also trying to make sure they're alone, although he's equal parts ecited and terrified at the thought. Zach tells him the other guys are in the bar chatting up girls or packing up stuff in their van.

“So, want a beer or something?” Zach asks then, moving towards the small fridge in the corner.

“Yeah, beer’s fine, thanks.”

Chris sits down on the purple sofa, carefully avoiding the stains he hopes are just from spilled drinks. Zach steps right in front of him with the beers a moment later, giving Chris a pretty close view of his crotch. Chris swallows, and when he looks up, Zach’s smiling at him.

“Uh. Aren’t those a bit… tight?”

“Yeah, they are. Want me to take them off?”

“Uh,” Chris replies, unable to think of anything more intelligent. Who even says stuff like that? This has to be some kind of joke, right? Shit, maybe the whole thing is some kind of joke, him being lured in here--maybe there’s a hidden camera somewhere. Chris blinks up at the super hot and gorgeous guy in front of him, suddenly feeling the weirdness of the whole situation. It’s like one of those dreams where you suddenly realize you’re naked in front of other people, except that there’s no one else here–unless this really is some kind of joke and someone is about to burst through the door. Also, no one is naked–not yet anyway, not unless you count the fact that the tank top Zach is wearing is made from some kind of sheer material, his nipples clearly visible though it. Maybe this is going to turn into another kind of naked dream altogether.

“Hey, relax,” Zach says, his voice softer as he sits down next to Chris and hands him a beer. “It’s actually a bit of a process, getting these off. They’re practically glued on.”

“Yeah, I noticed,” Chris says under his breath, but based on the way Zach chuckles, he heard it anyway.

“Hey, um,” Chris says after they’ve been sipping their beers in silence for a while, “not to sound ungrateful or anything, but… why did you ask me back here?”

“Why not? We didn’t really get a chance to talk earlier. I didn’t even get your name.” 

“Uh, Chris. That’s it. My name, I mean.”

Zach smiles at him. “Nice to meet you, Chris.”

“Yeah, uh, you too?” Chris says, blushing as Zach laughs at him again, the sound of it warm and friendly. It still makes Chris’s skin feel hot, and his groin a little tighter. He’s way out of his depth here, a hot rockstar now almost climbing into his lap, and he can’t quite figure out how he got here. He takes a drink and nearly chokes trying to swallow it. Zach’s hand is there instantly, thumping his back as he coughs through it and moving away slowly in a fleeting caress once Chris gets his breath back.

“You sure you wouldn’t rather have one of those girls here, the ones that were all over you?” Chris asks after a moment. He had meant it to sound casual but it comes out breathy as he feels Zach’s palm, warm and strong, petting his thigh through worn denim.

Zach shifts closer, the pressure of his hand increasing on Chris’s thigh as he says, “Why would I want to do that, when I can have you?”

“Uh,” Chris says. He’s thankful he had the foresight to put his beer away; he’s sure he would have spilled it by now. Zach’s proximity and voice are a heady combination, and Chris isn’t sure how he’s going to survive it.

“Can I? Have you, I mean?” 

Chris feels his skin heat all over at that.

“If, if you want, yeah. Sure. Definitely,” Chris stutters, eager to show how enthusiastic he is before Zach figures out he should have gone with one of the pretty girls from the audience instead.

Zach grins, his hand now dangerously close to Chris’s crotch.

“And I’m not really into girls, despite what my manager likes to think.”

“Oh. That grumpy Kiwi guy who took the picture?”

“Mmm. The same,” Zach continues, breathing hot against Chris’s ear now. “Also, I really want you to fuck me.”

Chris turns his head to look at Zach, who attempts to lick behind Chris’s ear, so Chris can’t quite see his expression.

“You... what?”

“Is that a problem?” Zach asks before going back to Chris’s neck again, licking along the pulse point and making Chris squirm.

“No, just, I assumed you’d want to be the one to… you know.”

“Oh, I like it fine, but ever since I saw you in that audience…those arms, fuck, I couldn't stop thinking about it. I want you.”

“So, uh, you wanna do it here, or...?” Chris asks. The room isn’t exactly big, or the sofa comfortable enough to accommodate such activities, not to mention the fact that Chris really hadn’t thought that far ahead yet. He looks around frantically, trying not to panic.

“Chris,” Zach says carefully, hair falling into his eyes as he moves back slightly and looks at Chris. “You sure you wanna do this?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Okay...” Zach says, sounding unconvinced.

“No, but I do,” Chris says reaching for Zach’s hand and dragging it to his crotch. “See?”

He’s hard, sure, and his voice comes out even more breathless when he feels Zach’s hand on him, finally. But his hand is also shaking, and Zach notices. He gives Chris’s cock an experimental squeeze before taking his hand away again. 

“Chris, why did you come here?”

“You asked me to, and I thought you wanted…”

“But what do _you_ want?”

Chris takes a deep, shaky breath, focusing on the guitar case in the corner. It has a few stickers on it, one of them a cartoon unicorn with a rainbow mane.

“I--I don’t know. I’ve never done any stuff with a guy before, but I’ve wanted to, I mean I’ve always liked girls because that’s what you’re supposed to do, right, and I do like girls, girls are great, but I’ve been thinking, well, for a long time now actually that it’s.. it’s not all I’m into.”

“Wow. Okay, so let me get this straight..” Zach starts, and Chris chuckles nervously at that. “You thought you’d do your big gay experimentation with me?”

“No! Or… yes? I didn’t actually think this through, I just wanted–I’m sorry.”

Zach looks thoughtful for a moment, which is a strange look on someone whose chest–a rather hairy chest, clearly visible above the low neckline of the top– still has glitter on it.

“Yeah, okay,” Zach says, agreeing easily as if Chris had just asked him to hold his beer.

“But–I don’t even know who you are,” Chris blurts out. “I mean, you’re the super hot guy whose bare chest I was secretly fondling when you stage dived, but–it’s not like I’m a fan, I didn’t even know your band–”

Zach puts a finger on his lips, and Chris shuts up immediately. Zach smiles at that, dragging the tip of his finger along Chris’s lips, making them tingle. Chris realises they haven’t even kissed yet, although he feels like Zach has had his hands and mouth all over Chris already.

“Thank god for that. I’m not really excited about the prospect of having sex with someone who proclaims they’re ‘my biggest fan’, you know?” Zach says.

Chris nods. Yeah, that kinda makes sense.

“Also, you’re the super hot guy with the cutest fucking mouth I’ve ever seen, so that makes us pretty much even. And,” Zach continues, moving closer again, “I wanted your hands all over my skin before you ever touched me.”

Chris whimpers. Actually, honest-to-god, whimpers, which he’d probably be more embarrassed about if the sound wasn’t swallowed by Zach’s mouth eagerly covering his, kissing him like he has no intention of ever stopping.


	2. should all the stars shine in the sky they couldn't outshine your sparkling eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris has no idea what he's getting into, but he wants to find out.

They keep kissing, Chris losing himself in it quickly—the sounds they both make, the way Zach’s chest feels under his hands. There’s so much chest hair visible above the collar of the tank top, and Chris keeps petting at it, marvelling at its softness and the contrast to the rough stubble at the edges of Zach’s mouth.

Zach’s hands find their way underneath Chris’s own shirt, and the contact feels instantly electric. Chris arches up against Zach, moaning into his mouth. It feels so good, better than the fleeting fantasies he might have let himself indulge in before while he was staring at Zach on the stage. This is really happening, he’s finally acting on something--his confusing feelings for men in general, and the _very_ confusing feelings for this one, gorgeous man in particular.

There’s a knock on the door, and Chris startles. He moves away immediately, but not too far, reluctant to let go of Zach entirely. 

“Yeah?” Zach shouts, his dark eyes never leaving Chris’s face. They’re both breathing heavily, and Chris can’t look away either. Zach’s lips are slightly kiss swollen and Chris really, really wants to go back to what they were doing.

“We’re about to head off to the hotel, you coming in the van? Karl finally got lucky and picked someone up so that’s one seat less, and I told them to just take a taxi--”

“No, you take them, I’ll take a taxi,” Zach answers, his lips curling into a smile. “I’m in no hurry.”

“Okay,” the voice behind the door says, footsteps retreating.

Chris licks his lips and tries to find his bearings. He’s not exactly sure what’s happening here, or what Zach’s expecting to happen. Are they going to just—do they even have condoms here? Chris might not have a ton of experience, but even he knows that condoms are kinda important with dudes too. He doesn’t really know whether he’s ready for any activities involving condoms just yet, though. He’s still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Zach wants to bottom for him, that the entire time he’d been trying not to ogle that leather-clad ass Zach had wanted him to...

Zach reaches out and brushes Chris’s cheek with his fingers, and even that slight contact makes Chris’s breath quicken.

“Fuck, you’re pretty when you blush.”

Which obviously makes Chris’s face heat up even more. How is this his life? How is he blushing like a virgin when a sexy-as-hell rockstar wants to get into his pants? How is he _enjoying_ this so much?

“Well, you’re just… ridiculously sexy in all that... wait, is that eyeliner?” Chris asks, unable to tear his eyes away from the smudged makeup around Zach’s eyes. Fuck, that’s hot.

“Yeah,” Zach grins. “So, uh, you wanna maybe continue this in my hotel room? I have all kinds of plans for you, and this-” Zach takes a look around the messy room “-isn’t exactly the ideal place for those.”

“Uh, yeah, okay. Let’s get out of here,” Chris agrees readily, although his mind is still stuck on the _plans_ , whatever they might be. Zach just flashes that grin at him again and jumps up from the sofa. He throws on a jacket and gestures for Chris to follow him.

“What kind of plans did you have in mind?” Chris asks finally, as they are making their way to the back exit, the same way they came in from the street before.

Zach crowds him in the corner, the green exit sign the only thing illuminating his face.

”You’ll find out soon enough, Chris,” he says before moving in for another kiss.

Chris is more than happy to kiss him back. Kissing is easy, kissing is absolutely wonderful. He can definitely do kissing. By the time they finally step out into the night and start looking for a taxi they’re both breathless again.

Chris slides into the backseat, Zach climbing in after him. Zach gives the driver the address of the hotel which is not that far away from the club, but Chris still starts worrying about the ride there. Are things going to be awkward now that they are separated by the middle seat? Is Zach expecting him to be ready to continue their makeout session in the back of a taxi? This sudden distance between them reminds Chris of all the times he’s been hyper aware of leaving a space in between him and a hot guy, whether it’s a stranger or a friend, and not touching them accidentally—or on purpose. He’s been so careful of maintaining those imaginary boundaries that he’s not quite sure what to do when he’s suddenly being dragged over them by a particularly enthusiastic guy who actually wants him and doesn’t shy away from showing it.

Chris stares out of the window, his thoughts running a mile a minute, when Zach reaches for his hand, lying on the seat between them, and squeezes. 

“Hey,” Zach says, his voice a low murmur, barely audible over the hum of the engine. That voice, and the small grin Zach gives him, manage to quell his nerves a little while also making him wish he was brave enough to just reach out and kiss Zach, the driver be damned. 

“Hey yourself,” Chris finally answers, and Zach laughs, the sound as low and intimate as his earlier murmur.

Zach raises their joined hands, and for a moment Chris thinks Zach’s going to yank him closer. But Zach just kisses the back of his hand, and Chris ducks his head, his cheeks heating again. Zach leaves their entwined hands on the seat between them, his thumb moving against the back of Chris’s hand in slow, maddening circles.

Chris takes a deep breath, his nervousness giving way to excitement. He can do this, he can be the kind of guy who goes home—or to a hotel room—with another guy with the clear intention of having sex. It’s not something he had planned, but maybe he needs to stop planning everything, stop being so careful about this—what he is, what he should be, and who he should want. And the way Zach’s been acting, making it clear just how much he wants Chris, certainly makes things a little easier. This entire evening, when Chris had been checking out Zach, trying to tell himself he wasn’t doing exactly that, Zach had been looking at him too. It’s still hard to believe but Chris isn’t about to question his luck now.

Zach’s on him again as soon as the door of the hotel room closes behind them, his mouth hungry and his hands everywhere. Chris does his best to hold on. He helps Zach out of his jacket, then reaches for the collar of his own t-shirt and pulls it off. The next thing he knows, Chris is being pushed across the room and down onto a sofa. Zach’s body covers his as they keep kissing and moving against each other, and it’s good, really good. Like their first kisses back in that backroom of the club, except it feels more like a promise of other things to come.

Chris can feel himself breathing faster, and he tries to control it, to force himself to relax. He wants this, Chris reminds himself. He wants anything that Zach’s willing to give.

“Chris?” Zach asks, panting softly against his mouth. “You okay down there?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Chris answers, “just…”

“You sure you’re not having some big gay freak out?” Zach asks as he moves back a little.

“No! I’m just a little overwhelmed. That’s all.”

“Alright…” Zach starts, then stands up and sits down down next to Chris on the sofa. “Let’s change things up a little. I’ve wanted you on top of me anyway.”

“Yeah,” Chris says, already missing the weight of Zach on him, the feel of Zach’s skin against his, “yeah, okay.”

“Wait a second,” Zach says, his hands working open the zipper of his pants. “I should get these off before they get even more uncomfortable.”

Chris watches, completely transfixed, as Zach carefully eases those tight pants down over his erection. He bites off a gasp when Zach pushes them down to his thighs, revealing a long, thick cock that jumps up as soon as it’s freed from the confines of those leather pants.

“So, um, no underwear?” he asks stupidly, not knowing what to say. All the blood from his brain has rushed down already.

“Much more comfortable this way,” Zach says as he struggles to get the pants the rest of the way down. “You wanna give me hand?” 

“Yeah, sure.”

Chris drops to the floor, well aware of the suggestive position as he helps to drag those pants down Zach’s long legs. They do get stuck a bit along the way, and Chris grunts as he continues to pull at them.

“Damn, how do you get these off on your own?”

“It’s a lot easier when I’m not in a hurry to get them—and myself—off,” Zach answers, breathless and gorgeous and almost naked—apart from the pants still hanging to his shins and the nearly see-through tank top.

When the pants finally slide down the last few inches of Zach’s legs, the sudden movement catches Chris by surprise and he falls down on his ass.

“Ow,” Chris mumbles and throws the pants far away from him.

Zach laughs—of _course_ he does, Chris thinks and stares. But it’s hard to feel anything but a lingering sense of annoyance when the sound of Zach’s laughter is so bright and warm, when Zach looks so joyful, his cock bouncing with each bout of laughter. Chris can’t help but laugh too.

“Come up here,” Zach says when their laughter has died down and he finds Chris staring at his crotch.

Chris finally straddles Zach, feeling clumsy and awkward compared to the easiness with which Zach had done the same to him just moments before. But Zach’s hands are on his back immediately, sending shivers along his spine and grounding him. The switch of positions should have made him feel more in control, but Chris can feel himself ravelling even further, losing control in Zach’s arms, and he’s loving every second of it. It’s okay, he thinks. It’s alright. He can let himself go.

They keep kissing, exploring each others mouths with their tongues and mapping skin with wandering hands. At one point Zach takes off his tank top, and Chris finds himself staring at that hairy chest again before he shakes himself out of it and moves back to get his jeans open, urgency making his hands clumsy.

“What do you want, Chris?” Zach asks, looking entirely comfortable and relaxed, lying naked on the sofa, touching himself slowly while Chris fumbles with the zipper of his jeans.

Chris recognises the question for what it is--a chance for him to set the pace, to be in control. He’s grateful for that, but he also wants to push himself further, wants to use this chance to make _Zach_ lose control. He keeps tracking the movement of Zach’s hand and licks his lips.

”I want to suck your cock,” Chris says, a little surprised by the ease with which the words roll off his tongue.

Zach’s breath hitches.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, come on, let me,” Chris says as he moves closer to lick at the skin behind Zach’s ear. It tastes fantastic, salty and masculine, and Chris’s mouth waters at the thought of tasting more.

Zach’s chuckle turns into a moan, his hands still stroking Chris’s back. “Oh well, if you insist on blowing me, I guess I can get on board with that.”

Chris stands up to push his jeans down all the way and steps out of them, glad that he’s not wearing pants that are glued to his skin. As Zach looks at him, Chris moves down, on his knees on the floor again and out of reach of Zach’s wandering hands. Not that he wants Zach to stop touching him, ever. He loves the way those big hands feel on his skin. But he’s got his eyes on the huge, thick cock lying flat against Zach’s stomach, and despite the anxiety still churning in his stomach Chris can feel his mouth watering at the sight. 

“Yeah,” Chris says, his voice hoarse. “Let me suck your cock.”

Chris glances up at Zach’s face again, but there’s no trace of laughter there now. Zach looks at him intently, and swallows. “Do it.”

That’s all the encouragement Chris needs. He mouths at the head of Zach’s cock before licking a wet stripe along the underside. He can feel Zach’s thighs quivering, and smiles to himself before taking Zach’s cock in his mouth. Maybe this isn’t as hard as it looks after all. He’s watched porn, he knows the basic mechanics of a blow job.

Chris manages to work his mouth up and down a few times, taking Zach deeper each time, before he chokes and moves his mouth away. He feels heat rising to his cheeks as he coughs.

“Shit. Sorry.”

Zach just shakes his head and drags his fingers along Chris’s lips again. It feels so good, so weirdly intimate, that Chris takes the two fingers into his mouth and sucks, mimicking what he’d done to Zach’s cock just before. It’s definitely turning him on, having Zach’s fingers in his mouth, and based on the way Zach’s breath hitches it’s doing something for him too.

“Nah, don’t be sorry. Just, ah, take it slow, okay? You’ve got the perfect mouth for sucking cock.”

“Yeah?” Chris says, blushing at the compliment. No one’s said stuff like that to him during sex. It feels new and strange, but also insanely good, like he’s _doing_ good. “It felt good?”

“Damn right it did. Looked amazing, too.”

Chris smiles and takes Zach’s cock in his mouth again. He goes slowly this time, concentrating on the first couple of inches and letting his hand work on the rest. It goes a little more easily after that, and Chris finds a good rhythm. He falters a bit when he starts to second guess what he’s doing, realizing how many times Zach must have had this done to him by who knows how many other people. Chris feels totally incompetent in comparison to those people, who probably didn’t choke as soon as they got started, making a fool of themselves.

But then he glances up, and the expression he sees on Zach’s face makes him feel bold, makes him want to do this as well as he can. Zach’s mouth is hanging slightly open, and he’s looking at Chris with so much desire, so much want, that Chris feels breathless with it. No one has looked at him like that for a long time.

It still takes him by surprise when Zach comes. Chris instinctively moves his mouth away, which leads to a string of come dripping down his chin as he continues to milk Zach’s cock with his hand. He wipes his mouth distractedly, staring at Zach’s face in amazement as he lets go of Zach’s softening cock.

Zach blinks at him a few times, then says softly, “C’mon, get up here.”

Chris obeys, kissing Zach as soon as he can reach his mouth. Zach hums into the kiss, his fingers stroking Chris’s lower back before they move to Chris’s stomach. Zach’s fingers mould around his cock through the fabric for a moment before he reaches under the waistband and takes Chris’s cock out of his briefs. Chris breathes harshly against Zach’s shoulder, unable to think of anything apart from how insanely good this feels, how it feels so much better than he thought it would. Zach’s strokes are strong and sure, alternating in speed and whatever genius thing Zach keeps doing with his thumb has Chris’s hips stuttering.

It’s already too much, both the physical sensation and the vague knowledge through the haze of lust that this is something new, something different. Then Zach starts talking.

“Fuck, you’re huge, you know? Of course you know, wearing those jeans that are tight just around the crotch, hiding nothing when you get hard…you got hard while you were watching me, didn’t you?”

Chris moans louder as an answer. Of course he had, he remembers slipping a hand into his pocket to adjust himself when Zach took his shirt off on the stage, doing it almost without thinking.

“I kept seeking you out, hoping I’d catch you later, hoping I’d get a chance to get you alone like this…”

“I wanted that too, wanted this…” Chris confesses, his hips thrusting up into Zach’s fist now with no finesse, desperately seeking friction. “So much.”

“You have one of the prettiest cocks I’ve seen, gorgeous like the rest of you. I can’t wait to feel it inside me.”

Chris makes an incoherent sound against Zach’s neck, his orgasm hitting him hard. He clings onto Zach, riding through it.

When Chris pushes himself back a little and looks at Zach, he sees the streaks of come on Zach’s chest.

“Uh… sorry about that?”

“Don’t worry, it was totally hot.”

“It was?” Chris says and smiles.

“Mmm,” Zach hums. “Fuck. You sound so good when you come.”

Chris ducks his head, but that brings him face to face with the evidence of his orgasm again so he looks up quickly. Zach’s smiling at him, and his face looks so soft that Chris has to kiss him immediately. He feels like he can never get enough of kissing Zach.

“Wanna move this to the bed?” Zach asks, the words getting lost between their mouths.

“Yeah, bed.”

Chris stretches out on the bed as Zach goes to the bathroom to clean himself up. The sheets are cool against his skin, the sound of the shower a soothing background noise. Chris feels like he’s run a marathon, all the adrenaline and excitement and nervousness rushing out of his body and leaving him feeling more relaxed than he’s felt in a long time. He’s just going to close his eyes for a moment, Chris thinks. And then Zach’s going to come back and they’ll do more stuff and maybe it will be less hurried this time now that the edge has been taken off, and they can explore each other’s bodies unhurriedly. He wants that, the slowness and softness of it all.

*

Chris wakes up to the sound of bare feet against the floor, and for a moment he thinks he only dozed off, that they still have the whole night. But then he sees the sunlight streaming through the half-open blinds, and Zach standing next to the bed, completely dressed apart from his bare feet and looking completely, unfairly gorgeous in dark jeans and a tight t-shirt clinging to every muscle on his arms and chest.

“Oh, shit,” Chris whispers, hiding his face in his hands as he sits up on the bed.

“Um,” Zach starts. “So, I’m just gonna leave, and we can pretend this never happened-”

“No!” Chris shouts and looks up, seeking Zach’s gaze. “No, no, that’s not… shit. I just meant I fucked up, I shouldn’t have-”

“Yeah, I know,” Zach sighs. “You’re not exactly the first straight boy to freak out in the morning after.”

“No,” Chris repeats, shaking his head. “I shouldn’t have fallen asleep so quickly, we didn’t have the time to do hardly anything and now you’re leaving and I wanted to….”

Zach’s expression softens as he sits down on the bed and takes Chris’s hand in his. It reminds Chris of the way they held hands in the taxi last night. It’s ridiculous how quickly the butterflies are back, like this is something to be nervous about. Except it kind of is, Chris thinks. He’s never held hands with a guy before, and that realization makes him squeeze Zach’s hand, makes him feel brave and wonderful and like he’s in the beginning of something amazing.

“Oh, thank god.”

“Yeah,” Chris says and smiles a little sadly, remembering the missed chance of spending the entire night having sex with Zach.

“Well, I wouldn’t call what we did nothing, but I get what you’re saying. There I was, getting ready for round two in the shower-quite _thoroughly_ if you know what I mean-only to find you snoring in bed.”

“Hey, I don’t snore!”

“Yeah, you do,” Zach says and grins. “Like a little pug.”

“Oh, fuck you,” Chris says softly before pulling Zach’s hand.

“I wish you would, “ Zach murmurs against his mouth and kisses him deeply. 

“Mmm,” Chris moans, getting lost in the kiss. It’s just as good as he remembered, and ends far too quickly for his liking.

“But we don’t have time, “Zach says and sighs. “I should have left a while ago actually. The guys were gonna get breakfast and they’ll probably just leave me some half-eaten donuts as payback for making us late.”

“Oh, sorry about that.”

Zach smiles and smooths down Chris’s hair. Chris thinks he probably has pretty bad bed-head, which he’d be embarrassed about if it didn’t mean he gets Zach petting his hair like this.

“Don’t worry, we’re not actually late. We just usually get an early start in case something happens on the way to wherever we’re playing next, but then again…” Zach pauses and moves his hand to the back of Chris’s neck and gives him a quick, hungry kiss before saying, “I don’t usually have you waiting in my bed, making me wish I had all the time in the world and didn’t have to rush off so early.”

They only have time for a few more kisses before Zach’s phone buzzes in his pocket and he really does have to leave. Chris finds his briefs on the floor and puts them on so he can at least walk Zach to the door.

“So, um, don’t worry about the room, it’s all paid, and you just have to be out by noon,” Zach says as he puts his shoes on. “There’s a bus stop just outside, I think, so you can get back home and…”

“Zach,” Chris says, putting his hand on Zach’s arm to keep him there for a few more moments.

Zach looks at him, and they stare at each other until Chris moves closer and kisses Zach with all the tenderness he feels at this moment, standing in a hotel room in the early morning light with this amazing, fun, totally hot guy he’d spent the night with.

“Thank you,” Chris says, the words feeling stupid and not enough as he watches Zach leave the room and close the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter - and for sticking with this story! I know it's been a while, but I think this part of the story was the difficult part to get right and the rest of it will flow more easily. And big thanks again to cardassiansunrise, you're the best <3 This chapter wouldn't be anywhere near as good without your help and support.


End file.
